Sólo por hoy
by Daena Fuegoscuro
Summary: Sólo por hoy, Camus aceptaría lo que Milo quisiese porque era su cumpleaños, aunque fuese algo muy extraño. Milo/Camus. AU


Salí de mi retiro espiritual para traer este pequeño fanfic bebé por el cumpleaños de Milo. El año pasado subí un fanfic re largo por este mismo motivo, ahora es cortito este porque lo terminé recién. Sentía que debía, Milo es especial para mí(?

Esto para Annie de Odair que la adoro y quiso que escribiera algo por este día. Ojalá le guste y todos los que lo lean.

 **Saint Seiya** no me pertenece a mí, es de Masami, Toei, etc.

* * *

No sabía cómo describir esa sensación que le recorría, casi como si un rayo le hubiera atravesado el cuerpo y ahora su cabeza no funcionaba correctamente. Horrible, así era cómo se sentía en pocas palabras.

Intentó moverse y notó que había usado su brazo como almohada, el cual tenía totalmente dormido porque la sangre no circulaba. Apenas levantó su cabeza y le dolió terriblemente. ¿Por qué demonios se sentía tan mal? Todo le daba vueltas, demasiado para poder pensar la razón de su malestar. Cuando abrió sus ojos lo primero que vislumbró fue el piso. Ah claro, había dormido allí en la noche, ¿pero por qué? La razón estaba durmiendo a su lado, con una almohada cubriéndole la cara, apenas abrigados por una manta e igual de destruido físicamente.

¿Cómo fue que acabaron así? Camus comenzó a recordar al ver a su alrededor mientras se sostenía la cabeza y parpadeaba unas cuantas veces.

Anoche Milo había pasado el día con él. Se quedaron juntos a la noche porque Milo dijo que quería recibir su cumpleaños juntos y festejando por adelantado. Camus aceptó, pero no esperaba que terminasen peor que todas las veces que habían salido con sus amigos y ni siquiera pusieron un pie fuera del departamento.

Le dolía absolutamente cada centímetro de su ser y ni estaba completamente seguro de las razones de esto, aunque su memoria comenzó a trabajar mientras recorría cada rincón del cuarto.

" _Traje algo para que bebamos. ¡Hay que festejar!"_ La voz de Milo se manifestó en sus recuerdos cuando pasó por las botellas vacías de cerveza, un vodka a medio tomar y una petaca de licor abandonada.

Eso no le había parecido raro cuando ocurrió, lo que vino después sí fue más inusual.

" _Anda, Camus. No pasará nada"_ había asegurado Milo tratando de convencerlo cuando se negó. _"Sólo será una vez"_ , _"Quiero hacerlo contigo"_ , _"Por mi cumpleaños, ¿sí?"_ fueron los argumentos que había usado para persuadir su buen juicio, ya bastante adormecido por el alcohol, pero Milo no necesitaba de ninguna ayuda para lograr que le diera el gusto, por más que no quisiese.

Finalmente, dijo que sí y allí estaba la prueba en la habitación. No muy lejos de las botellas, junto a ellos, descansaba un minúsculo papelito blancuzco que mostraba varios signos de quemaduras en un extremo. Jamás en su vida Camus sintió ningún tipo de curiosidad o ganas de probar experiencias similares, pero cuando Milo vino con la propuesta de fumar marihuana juntos supo que no acabarían bien.

Al acceder no sintió efecto alguno más que una molesta tos. Era como cualquier cigarrillo en su opinión y tampoco gustaba de fumar, pero después de un rato sus conversaciones con Milo se tornaron distintas. No entendió cómo crearon la teoría sobre que las estrellas en el cielo eran las que estaban en continuo movimiento y no la tierra o que la mancha de humedad del techo tenía forma de dragón lanzando chorros de agua. Santo cielo, hasta recordaba haber tenido un concurso por quién ladraba más como un perro. Fue demasiado extraño. Varias imágenes se le cruzaron por la cabeza, especialmente donde él y Milo compartían un furtivo y vehemente contacto en ese mismo suelo. Todo parecía tan irreal, lleno de pasión y desenfreno; pero el dolor en su cuerpo le decía que sí pasó. Sin embargo, ¿por qué estaba vestido si se supone habían hecho…?

—Ay, no… —murmuró sintiendo su boca asquerosamente seca. Tuvo que voltear la vista para no vomitar al ver esa olla no muy lejos de ellos y con un contenido dudoso, que parecía una mezcla de espaguetis, trozos de bananas, salsa, lechuga, pan y no quería saber qué más.

Al parecer, el hambre los atacó y no distinguieron nada al cocinar. Al menos lograron vestirse, aunque no demasiado bien. Una prueba de que esa pequeña droga sí les hizo efecto, pero no deseaba volver a experimentar, aunque tampoco negaría que la pasó bien a pesar del desastre donde estaba durmiendo.

—Milo… —Movió al otro que prácticamente parecía muerto y sin ganas de regresar a la vida—. Milo, despierta que ya es de día.

—Sí, te amo, un ratito más… —le contestó aún sin la consciencia restablecida y Camus rodó los ojos, poco porque que la cabeza le dolía.

—Vamos, hay que limpiar —mencionó recibiendo un quejido por parte de Milo. Lo había oído y sabía que tenía razón. Debían arreglar ese desastre antes que sus hermanos llegaran. Buscó su celular antes, encontrándolo tirado por ahí no muy lejos y revisó la hora. Eran casi las once, no durmieron mucho, pero ahora que era consciente del desastre que había por todos lados no podía hacerlo. También leyó unos mensajes del grupo de sus amigos—. Aioria dice si hoy salimos por tu cumpleaños.

—Esa gata fiestera —murmuró mientras abría los ojos y se sentaba con dificultad junto a Camus, mostrándole al fin su cara de sueño. Sin duda estaba igual de destruido—. Dile que sí, pero me tiene que invitar, después de todo es en mi honor.

Negó con la cabeza suavemente y no pudo evitar sonreír. En parte, tenía razón, él era el agasajado. Sólo por él y por lo mucho que lo quería fue que lo acompañó en esa extraña noche. No lo haría con nadie más ni deseaba que fuera de otra forma.

—Feliz cumpleaños —dijo sabiendo que ya lo había mencionado antes de dormir, pero una vez más no haría daño.

Compartieron un pequeño beso, otro más de tantos que se habían dado y sabía que la mejor forma de agradecerle todo a Camus era ayudándolo a limpiar. Haría cualquier cosa por él, menos tocar la plasta esa seca que había en la olla. ¿Qué demonios había tratado de cocinar? La próxima vez que quisiera drogarse con su novio compraría comida hecha por las dudas.

* * *

Bueno, terminó. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Milo! Lo quiero en todas sus formas, incluso en esa princesa histérica que es en Episodio G.

En un principio el fanfic iba a ser con entero, desde que Milo llegaba con su propuesta y pasaba todo, pero no tenía tiempo de escribir un fanfic de 5 o 6k. Por lo que acabó así.

En fin. Nos veremos pronto… probablemente. Mucha suerte y espero que les haya gustado el fanfic. ¡Besos!


End file.
